


The Hunger Games • "You burn with us!" [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: In honour of Suzanne Collins new upcoming Hunger Games book A Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes we decided to make a video on the trilogy so far!
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen & Coriolanus Snow, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Hunger Games • "You burn with us!" [Fanvid]




End file.
